neoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Grey
__TOC__ Power(s) Jean Grey is an Omega-level mutant, the physical embodiment of the vastly powerful Phoenix force who possesses god-like powers and is one of the most powerful mutants and beings that ever lived. Without the Phoenix, Jean has potentially limitless psionic powers of telepathy, telekinesis, and energy manipulation. When bonded to the Phoenix, she is said to outclass mutants, granting her complete control over matter, energy, thought, and unlimited psionic energies. She can tap into reserved energies for future generations, denying them of existence, as well as tap into limitless cosmic power. Jean also possesses the power of flight through her telekinesis without the Phoenix. Jean is considered to be one of the Earth's most powerful telepathic minds. Jean Grey, as the phoenix, has limitless telepathic powers, able to influence any individual. Jean's telepathy allows her to communicate with others telepathically, read the thoughts of others, influence and control the minds of others, project her mind into the astral plane, and generate telepathic force blasts that can stun or kill others. Jean is one of the few telepaths skilled enough to communicate with animals (animals with high intelligence, such as dolphins, dogs, and ravens).She can also telepathically take away people's natural bodily functions and senses, such as sight, hearing, smell, taste, or even mutant powers. A side effect of her telepathy is that she is gifted with total recall - she remembers everything. Her telekinetic strength and skill are both of an extremely high level, capable of grasping objects in Earth orbit and manipulating hundreds of components in mid-air in complex patterns. She can telekinetically lift several tons of matter at once, and has learned to use her power both aggressively and defensively, as blasts of focused telekinetic force or defensive shields strong enough to withstand out of scale ballistic impacts. She has also been shown to manifest a fiery aura offensivley by using her telekinetic powers to excite the air molecules around her into focused combustion that produce heat and light in her immediate area. Even with the enormous telepathic might Jean Grey possesses, she has been shown to be easily manipulated by other people with Telepathic powers. The Phoenix can revive, absorb, rechannel, and preserve the lifeforce of any kind of lifeform, meaning that she can take life energy from one person and give it to others, heal herself with the same life energy, or even resurrect the dead, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life and death. As Phoenix, Jean's powers escalate to an incalculable level: allowing her to rearrange matter at a subatomic level, fly unaided through space, survive in any atmosphere, and generate massive destructive blasts and atmospheric disturbances. She manifests a "telekinetic sensitivity" (called "the Manifestation of the Phoenix") to objects in her immediate environment that lets her feel the texture of objects, their molecular patterns, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level. When she engages her Phoenix powers, Jean is surrounded in a flame-like energy corona that takes the form of a large bird of prey. As the Phoenix, Jean can resurrect herself after death and is unaffected by the passage of time. The Phoenix has been described as the most powerful force in the universe. The Phoenix's power could tap into the energy provided by life-force reserved for future generations, thus denying them existence. It can wield this energy to project beams of immense concussive force. It can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole. It then reforms itself upon reaching its destination. It can directly absorb energy such as Cyclops' optic blasts or the entire energy of a sun. It is also capable of absorbing the energy and life-force from a foe. The Phoenix Force can control life and death itself and is the Guardian of Creation. As it is the nexus of all psionic energy, it has mental abilities of cosmic scope, including telepathy and telekinesis, and often seeks out hosts who have strong enough psionic abilities so they will be able to withstand the force's power. When the Phoenix Force enters a host, a fragment of its powers is left behind when it leaves. When bonded with a host, the Phoenix Force amplifies their abilities to incalculable levels. It can manipulate matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood to gold, stone to crystal, etc). It can teleport others across vast distances across space and can also open wormholes to access corners of the Universe. If the Phoenix Force is harmed or killed, it will form an "egg" of cosmic power, incubate in the White Hot Room, and hatch out completely healed. Also The Force is the only thing known in the universe strong enough to completely demolish the once thought unbreakable adamantium. History Jean Grey was a willing soldier in the Empire's army. A fine solider, she was the best at marksmanship, fighting, hunting. A woman's soldier to the core. She rose quickly through the ranks of the army, taking charge of her own Squad. She would lead them through several missions, never losing any troops in her squad and always completing her missions. Until one fateful day, her squad was dispatched to quell a human uprising in a lower class Neo-X section of the city. Colonel Grey led her troops down, and were promptly overrun and slaughtered, Colonel Grey killed last. She died fighting for her cause and what she believed in in the final fight between the humans and the Empire. Abilities